


悬停

by lincailao



Series: 狼D24段子集 [1]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincailao/pseuds/lincailao
Summary: 虚惊一场。
Series: 狼D24段子集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059392
Kudos: 1





	悬停

提华纳的雨夜和别的地方没有什么区别。空气中淡淡的尘土味，泥土的没有芬芳，只是一种陌生且带有敌意的气味，墨西哥不总是排斥异乡旅客。他们窝在凯迪拉克的后座，詹姆斯懒得想自己的林肯被扔在什么地方，只觉得在雨水的侵袭下车身越来越陷进泥土里，如果睡着很可能有窒息而死的危险。  
但是唐纳德完全不在乎，或者没有意识到这个危险。他抱紧自己的大衣早早地跌入了梦乡。詹姆斯扭头瞥了一眼，但他没带老花镜，只好凑近去瞧了瞧。前雇佣兵头子不可能有高质量的安稳睡眠，但他的眉头不再像从前那样紧紧皱起，浑身放松下来就像袒露肚皮的刺猬，噢，当然，机械手还搭在小肚子上。詹姆斯向一旁靠在椅背上，雨更大了些，他们不该把车停在这个浅浅的岩洞旁的，他们快被淹死了。詹姆斯挪了挪腿，右膝盖蹭到皮尔斯的小腿肚，他的腿和人一样以不怎么安分的姿势摆放着，一个人占掉大半车内的空间，这让詹姆斯更加郁闷。他在这雨夜被自然压迫，被一同可以说是流浪的临时爱人压迫，因逼仄的空间和窒息的危险而惶恐不安。  
在这种精神压迫之下没人能睡得着。但他们实在是太他妈的累了。他们跨越整个墨西哥，指望着明天能够到达旧金山，回到从某种意义上来说的故土。皮尔斯的凯迪拉克和他喉头上的骷髅一样脆弱，再也经不起下一场折腾了。如果这场雨再不停下，他们很可能就要靠双腿跨过美墨边界，而这根本就不是一个可行选项。  
詹姆斯卸去很多东西，当然，不然他不会在这里，和皮尔斯鬼混在一起。但这夜的雨带来很多事物，从前的所有像幽灵一样盘旋在车窗外，闭上眼还能听到被雨声冲刷过后的嘤咛声。他的手开始发抖，意识再也撑不了一轮新的疲倦，但皮层的指令更加清晰。  
冷雨夜变得暖和，粘稠和速干胶的触感，詹姆斯被弄湿衣袖沉重得难以抬起手臂，它们被粘住了。铁锈气味充斥着詹姆斯的鼻腔，他无法忽视这种气味，它们浓烈得像对他发出警告。于是詹姆斯睁开眼，睫毛沉沉的，视野里有聚焦不了的血珠被无限放大铺满整个视网膜。他的骨爪亮丽如新，只是血液斑驳遮住了寒光凛凛，湿热的血腥气味再一次俘获他，皮尔斯的尸体以那个极其张扬的姿势倒在一边，他的脸上所有的神色尽数褪去，不安、得意和满足全然消失，只剩一种空洞的白，让人没法相信这种空洞的死亡，别扭得不真实。他的骷髅完好如初，脖颈上唯一一道伤痕被化在动脉。完全断裂的血管外翻露出来，像一条输水的橡皮管道，血液从动脉里喷涌而出，最后弄得詹姆斯满脸都是。再往下，他割断了肠系膜，粉红色的管状器官洒落一地，开膛破肚使一切一目了然。他的器官就像装点圣诞树那样挂在空旷的肋骨间，血肉模糊的小腹藏有还没拉完的拉链，而有些脂肪败絮其里，它们藏在还没有被剖开的血肉里，呼之欲出。  
詹姆斯想吐。他毫不犹豫地想要去拉开车门，而它们像是猜到他的念头一样锁得死死的。他又锤又揍，卡住的骨爪令他痛不欲生，它们也愈渐发钝，挥舞钝刀无异于白费力气。越来越多的血被涂上车窗，而詹姆斯抽噎得再也没有力气和车门殊死搏斗，他没法安静地哭，只能放声大嚎。他想到很多事，自己不愧为诅咒的事，连皮尔斯这等杂草一样的生命也能被他一并烧得枯萎。詹姆斯小心翼翼地靠近愈渐变凉的热源，皮尔斯安详的脸像是睡着了一样。他的视野被泪水全然覆盖住，伸手去抱那具尸体时意外地没有嗑到预想中的骨头，只有柔软和温暖。他抱着临时爱人最后的尸骸，雨还在继续。

-  
他被太阳晃醒。久违的艳阳天，车内漂浮着化学物质被阳光稀释发出的刺鼻味道。詹姆斯揉揉睁开眼，只消一秒就想起昨晚的事故：他像从前和维克多做游戏一样虐杀了手无寸铁的皮尔斯。  
但是本应该死去的无辜人好端端地倒在他身旁，他被死死箍住动弹不得，但还是向他扔去好整以暇的目光，嘴角的弧度印证着疼痛和愉悦。詹姆斯愣个几秒，赶紧松手把皮尔斯从自己的怀抱里解救出来，后者长长地深呼吸，他仰起头露出好看的、生命力旺盛的脖颈。  
“做噩梦了？”皮尔斯掏出一只烟来，问他。  
詹姆斯没法回答。他没法整合这种劫后余生，只是梦而已，但他没办法。一切真实得无以复加，他剖开了唐纳德皮尔斯、唯一的旅伴，他还…  
但一个吻足够堵住接下来一切不复存在的腥风血雨。皮尔斯的吻从容还带点不耐烦，他伸出左手抵在詹姆斯仍然跳得如雷贯耳的心脏上，皮肉好像消去了，只剩心脏和真诚的骨肉之躯。皮尔斯向他靠近一点，唇舌引导着自己的旅伴，好想要为他把昨日失去的温度全部找回来。阳光下的皮尔斯不再危险，甚至从四肢百骸散发出暖和的温度，这温度通过他的皮肤传递给詹姆斯，微弱得具有杀死他的能力。湿漉漉的一吻结束之后，皮尔斯换上一副严肃认真的面孔双手捧住詹姆斯的脸，前倾让自己的额头贴上他的，闭上眼，平稳的呼吸在两人的耳边流动。过了很久很久，久到詹姆斯意识到他们得赶快启程去跃金门了皮尔斯才放过他，他继续抽白白燃了大半截的烟，脸上挂着满足又疲惫的笑容。


End file.
